Eat or be Eaten
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: One-shot. My first Jungle Book fanfic. Takes place after the second animated movie. This is where Shere Khan, after escaping from the volcano, he finds himself taking his defeat at the hands of Mowgli out on Kaa, the snake. But, in a method that one may say, the snake gets a taste of his own medicine. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Hey, guys. I'm back with another one-shot, requested by supernova2015. This one's about about the Jungle Book, between Kaa and Shere Khan, the villains of the movie. It takes place after the Jungle Book 2. More vore, only a bit different. Please, enjoy.**

The tropic heat was coming down hard in the jungle of India. It was midday, the sun was high in the sky. The sounds of the jungle echoed through the trees, the vines, and the rivers of the forest.

The tiger, Shere Khan, was trekking through the jungle. Shere Khan had finally escaped the inside of the volcano, and now was sulking in his most darkest emotions. Mowgli had returned to the man village, out of his grasp. Worse, when Mowgli was in the jungle, he was always with Baloo and Bagheera to look after him.

Shere Khan reached the river, hoping a nice, cool drink of water would tie him over until he found something to eat. The hunger was gnawing at his insides, like a vulture pecking at them.

Just across the river, a few feet away on the tiger's left, he spotted a doe. Shere Khan saw this opportunity, and let his hunting instincts take over.

Shere Khan crouched, slowly backing away into the long reeds of the riverfront. Under the cover of the thick overgrowth, the tiger quietly advanced to the left, until he was facing directly in front of the clueless doe. Shere Khan relaxed his muscles, readying himself into a pouncing position. This was going to be an easy catch.

That's when, a familiar hissing sound echoed up in the trees. Shere Khan looked up to see where the sound was. The doe heard the noise as well, and ran off.

"Oh, beastly luck!" Shere Khan growled.

The tiger walked towards the nearest tree to find the source of the noise. Walking around the trunk, the tiger spotted a familiar, scaly tail hanging from the tree. The tiger looked up to see Kaa, the largest snake in the jungle, sleeping up on a tree branch.

"I should of known. Confound that slippery reptile." Shere Khan muttered.

That's when Shere Khan's stomach grumbled, again. Shere Khan looked up at the sleeping form of Kaa again, and a mischievous grin came to his muzzle. An idea came to his fiendishly intelligent mind. One where he could get a free meal, and make Kaa pay back for missing his first chance at getting his meal.

There was a method the tiger heard that most carnivorous animals had, but he never tried it before. Well, now seemed like a good time as ever.

Shere Khan climbed up the trunk of the tree, and onto the branch where Kaa was sleeping. Shere Khan quietly crawled on the branch, carefully not to shake the branch, as to wake up the snake. When the tiger was within a few inches away from Kaa's head, and he began.

Shere Khan opened his mouth wide, slowly lifting Kaa's head inside with his jaw. Shere Khan gently closed his jaws on Kaa's head. The tiger started to gulp the snake's long body.

Kaa's head moved down through his throat, and into the tiger's stomach. Inch by inch, the tiger slowly half-slurped, half-gulped down Kaa. It took about ten minutes until Shere Khan had reached Kaa's tail.

Finally, Shere Khan lifted his head up, and swallowed down the tail. The tiger jumped down from the branch, and turned to see his full, grown stomach. Shere Khan could hear Kaa still snoring inside his belly, the scaly predator completely unaware he had become the prey.

Shere Khan licked his lips, and then burped.

"Pardon me." he said. "We've had some good times, my friend. Though, there have been times where you have let me down. But now, this is the last time, Kaa. Chin up, old chap. It'll be over before you know it. You won't have any knowledge that it's even happening. Just keep on sleeping."

Shere Khan laid down under the shade of the tree, and drifted off to sleep, himself.

"I wonder, maybe I could try the same method on the man cub, Mowgli. That would be an interesting experience." Shere Khan said, before his subconscious drifted into dreamland, grinning in his sleep, as his stomach digested the poor, oblivious snake.

 **Well, guys. That's it for this one-shot. It's super short, I know. But, I hope you all enjoyed it, nevertheless. This was a little different, because I prefer to seeing a bad guy being digested, instead of a good guy, when it comes to these things, most of the time.**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Thanks. Stay tuned for more fanfics, on this site.**


End file.
